Another's Eyes
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: It was actually the day before we went back home for the final time that I found out who Scorpius was fancying, but sometimes, you just might be better off not knowing. A look into the eyes of Albus Potter as he discovers who his best mate is truly fancying.


Another's Eyes

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my best mate, is a love-sick git.

I'm not sure how I've only just now figured this out. Scorp and I have known each other since we were in our first year, when I was sorted into Slytherin and he in Ravenclaw, all of which took place seven years ago.

I've never seen Scorp like this though. He is obessed with who ever he's this crazy over. I mean I KNOW he's crazy over some girl, but he is adiment not to tell me who.

"You wouldn't know her, "Scorpius would normally tell me, "She's not in our year and not in Slytherin house either. "

And the worse part?

I have no idea if he's lying to me or not.

Scorpius is a fantastic liar, which is a blessing and a curse in itself. On one hand, when you want to do something you know no one would let you do, he's brilliant in those situations. But when he's lying to you, you're screwed if you want to find anything out.

Eventually you learn to let all of this go for awhile, but as the end of our seventh year came, the worse off it was.

It was actually the day before we went back home for the final time that I found out who Scorpius was fancying, but sometimes, you just might be better off not knowing.

I was walking down the corridor that fateful day when I heard a slur of noises coming from the Room of Requirement, in which only the Potter-Weasley-Longbottom's and Scorpius knew about. Being Head Boy, I was unfortunatly the one who had to investigate.

I take a deep breath as I walk through the walls into the room.

"I'm gonna miss you, Scor, "I heard a female voice say.

"You know I'll owl you every day, my flower, "I heard Scorpius say, "and I'll be over every chance I get away from my dad's buisness. "

"It still feels like awhile, "the young girl had spoke again.

"You're not loosing me, Lil's, "Scorpius reassured her.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but screaming, making my appearance known.

Scorpius and Lily glanced over at me.

"Bloody hell, "Scorpius muttered under his breath.

"SHE'S MY BLOODY SISTER?!" I yelled as Lily broke free of his embrace.

"He had to find out eventually, Scorp, " I had heard Lily whisper to Scorpius, "Someone was bound to tell him eventually. "

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?!" I kept screaming.

"Since the begining of first term last year, "Scorpius mumbled.

"Al, you're the only one who didn't know, "Lily spoke up, "Do you remember when Scorp came over last Christmas? We told mum and dad then. "

"AND THEY WERE OKAY WITH THIS?" I yelled even louder.

"Dad wasn't at first, but someone was dating his little girl, "Lily sighed, "But he got over it in a day or so. "

I looked at the both of them, "How could you not tell me?"

"Because we knew you would act like this!" Scorpius shouted back at me, "Everyone is fine with us, but we all knew who the more protective brother was. We didn't want to tell you until it was the right time, but I guess you beat us to that point, now didn't you? "

I stayed quiet after that. I didn't know what to feel.

Of course, Scorp was right. I mean, James and I are very protective over Lily, but if there was a contest between us, there would be no competition.

"I promise you everyone's fine with us, Al, "Scorpius said, "I just need the approval of my best mate. "

"And I need the approval of my brother, "Lily whispered, "Although, whether you like it or not, we're still dating either way. "

Scorpius laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Under one condition, "I say, pointing at Scorpius, "If you hurt her, I get to kick your ass. "

"A deal you'll never have to go through with, "Scorpius smirked, kissing Lily on the top of the head.

"And keep the snogging to a minimum, "I say, rolling my eyes as they began to kiss again.

 **HELLO TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS!**

 **SO THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FREE STANDING, NEXT-GEN ONE-SHOT. HOWEVER, I AM ALSO VERY OPEN TO OTHER IDEAS FOR OTHER ONE-SHOT CHAPTERS BASED ON YOUR SUGGESTIONS. MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ SCORPIUS AND LILY TELLING HARRY AND GINNY? OR MAYBE READING THEIR WEDDING AND LIFE AFTERWARDS THROUGH ALBUS'S EYES (OR ANOTHER CHARACTER'S POV). IT'S UP TO YOU! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY AND MY OPINIONS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THESE THINGS. . . SORRY BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT.**


End file.
